Smile Now
by Zettai Yurusenai
Summary: Yukari has gone very far with her modeling career. She's done it all, with Hiroshi by her side. But what happens when her past comes back to haunt her, or perhaps sway her?


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership over any of the characters in Paradise Kiss. Ai Yawazawa does. I would, however, like to mention that both George and Arashi are incredibly hott.

"Great. Now turn…turn…all right. Now smile. Smile. Smile now."

A heavily made over Yukari swayed her hips slightly over to the left and raised her shoulder to meet her chin. With the greatest of effort, she managed to fake a tiny smirk on her plastered cherry lips. The photographer let out a tiny squeak and shot off taking pictures madly. Caroline struggled to not blink with all the all the lights flashing and running around. The smile quickly faded as the director started to whine about dim lighting. She dropped her shoulder and let her hips rest correctly.

"Hirishi-san, aren't we finished yet?" She snarled to the short Korean photographer. He removed the camera from his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"Why? Is something the matter, Yuki?" He asked softly. Yukari twitched. She hated that nickname. It was so ordinary. She never liked her name. She never had a proper nickname. _Well…no._ She thought. _I suppose that's not _entirely_ true…_

"I'm exhausted. I've been standing here for almost an hour now." The director smiled and waved a chubby, red little finger at her.

"Ah ah! Not yet, dear. Just a few more minutes." Yukari grimaced but did what she was told. Hirishi Suk was undoubtedly the one thing that could get her career back on track. The soap opera failed, the acting failed. All she could do now is hold out for a few more molding gigs until she had enough to quit working all together. Her husband wasn't doing well either. One of his clients had commit suicide after a near month of therapy, and Hiroyuki just hadn't been the same since.

"There it is…there…just stay perfectly—THERE IT IS!" Hirishi screamed and waved his arms in triumph. Yukari blinked, awaking from her daze. She hadn't even been posing.

"Er…Hirishi-san? May I…?"

"Yes, yes. Go." He said and waved his hand at her. She bowed deeply at the tiny man and ran-with some help-back to the dressing room. A few minutes later she emerged dressed in dark, chic clothes and light make-up, her ear plugged to her cell phone. In her hands she held a pair of slick black shoes. Hirishi waved at her as she headed for the door. She blew him a kiss and kicked off her room slippers and through on the shoes. Then, she left.

Ah Tokyo. She loved the city so. So densely populated yet so many familiar faces, many of which would stop to give her a hug and just smile politely. Though the world of modeling was a cruel one, the real world could be actually quite kind. With a throw of her bangled hand, a bright yellow taxi came screeching to a stop just before her. She smiled. At least she could control something.

"Where ye' headin'?" Grunted the driver.

"Yamagata Prefecture" She chirped and dove into her bag to ready his yen. The driver nodded to her and started off at a horribly sluggish pace. Yukari soon settled back against her pleather seat, a good 2,000-yen in hand, and let her mind wander. What _was_ her old nickname? It couldn't have been Yuki. She hated that name, and it was only recently that she had gained that one. She was in high school, she recalled. Those days with the Yaza Arts kids. Where she first found her calling as a model.

Ah. Yes. Caroline. Of course. The tiny, sweet little Miwako had given her than one. Isabelle even called her 'Carrie' for short. A true smile began to tug at the corners of her lips. Those days when everything seemed fun, where the worst thing that ever happened was a fight between her and…

And…?

What was his name…!

"Wuh here, miss." Croaked the driver. Yukari blinked repeatedly and threw the yen at him. He raised an eyebrow at the extra money.

"Keep it…" She said hurriedly and grabbed her purse. The driver grinned a tooth-missing smile and pulled his hat down a bit.

"Many thanks from George, ma'm." He said tartly and sped off. Yukari tilted her head to the side.

_George…George…_

"GEORGE!" She screamed and raised her arms proudly. Oh God, George. She never could have forgotten him, could she? She started to spin drunkenly, laughing and giggling hysterically, until a quiet, foreign voice cooed from behind her.

"Yes?" Yukari turned around. And there she saw and ever so tall man.

With dyed blue-violet hair.

And startling icy blue contacts.


End file.
